


《被淹没的和被拯救的》(1-2章节录) - Primo Levi

by Emily_Charlotte



Category: Nazis - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Charlotte/pseuds/Emily_Charlotte
Summary: 《被淹没的和被拯救的》(1-2章节录)
Kudos: 1





	《被淹没的和被拯救的》(1-2章节录) - Primo Levi

法官们非常了解这一点：几乎从没有同一件事的两个目击证人能用同样的方式提供同样的证言，即使这事儿刚刚发生，即使证人中没有人蓄意歪曲真相，只有当我们知道记忆究竟使用怎样的语言，怎样的符号，怎样的笔记录在怎样的纸上，我们才能真正回答记忆为什么不可靠。

然而，这并不能让人们承认这种压力是无法抗拒的，尤其是在第三帝国短短的十二年统治中，犯下深重罪行的人。如艾希曼和霍斯在答辩和开脱自己的罪行时夸大其词，甚至在更大的程度上，对记忆的操纵都是显而易见的。在帝国变成一个真正的「极权主义国家」之前，两人早已出生并长大成人；而他们加入纳粹的原因，更倾向于机会主义的投机，而不是党徒的狂热。直到战后，他们缓慢而(很可能)无意识地再造他们的历史。问一个人这样自欺欺人是出于奸诈还是诚信，这真是个天真的问题：他们面对别人的痛苦时，显得那么坚强；而当命运把他们送到法官面前，等待着罪有应得的死刑下场时，只好为自己营造一个方便的虚假记忆，并最终笃信这份记忆的真实性。

我们的动机和情感是极度善变的，即使很小的压力也会导致答案的扭曲。在回答「你为什么这么做」、「你做这件事时在想什么」之类的问题时，并不存在可靠的回答。因为精神状态的性质是反复无常的，而记忆本身甚至更不稳定。犯罪记忆的极度扭曲往往发生在记忆的抑制状态。

在说谎时，他就像一个完全入戏的演员，与他的角色化为一体。

那些众所周知的委婉辞藻(最终方案、特殊疗法，还有特别行动队的字面解释：快速反应部队，都是为了掩盖一个可怕的事实)不仅用于欺骗受害者，防止他们采取自卫行为，也是为了在可能的限度内向公众以及其他未直接参与屠杀的纳粹部队，隐瞒第三帝国占领的全部土地上究竟发生着什么。

像所有的赌徒一样，他在自己周围树立着由迷信般的谎言组成的舞台背景，正因为他那疯狂的信仰，如他要求全部德国人所深信的信仰，使他最终迎来了失败和自杀的命运。

而等到比赛结束时，总会有被征服者和胜利者，要是比赛结果是平局，观众就会有上当和失望的感觉。在潜意识中，观众们或多或少希望有胜者和输者，从而相应地分出好人和坏人。

集中营系统从出现起(同时，纳粹主义势力恰好在德国开始抬头)，其主要目的就是为了粉碎敌人的抵抗能力。对于集中营管理者来说，新来的囚犯被视为敌人，不管他身上带着什么样的标签，必须马上打倒以免成为组织抵抗的榜样和源头。在这件事上，党卫军有着非常清楚的认识，从这个角度必然可以解释迎接新囚犯的整套「邪恶仪式」，尽管每个集中营的做法大同小异：马上遭到拳打脚踢，往往是在脸上；伴着真正(或伪装的)的狂怒，吼出一连串命令：剥光衣服、赤身裸体、剃光头发，穿上破布制成的囚服。

那么，千万不要忘记：大多数幸存者的记忆(口头的或书面的)，都始于与集中营现实的碰撞，还有，同时，兼任集中营职务的囚犯，一批新的、奇怪的敌人那无法预知、无法理解的侵扰。他们不会握住你的手，安慰你、教导你在集中营生活的诀窍，而是冲向你，用一种你听不懂的语言向你狂吼，痛打你的脸。他想驯服你，熄灭他早已失去但你却可能仍保有的尊严的火花，但如果这份尊严让你有所反抗，那么你必然惹了大麻烦。集中营里有着不成文的铁律，“ zurüchschlagen”：敢于以牙还牙是一种不可容忍的罪过，尤其对于「新来的」，这种念头只能放在脑子里，对任何犯了这项罪过的人必须杀一儆百，其他兼职囚犯蜂拥而至，扑灭对秩序的威胁。他们会暴怒而巧妙地殴打「罪犯」，直到他驯服或死亡。

德国人固执地要求床铺必须平整，被褥叠成方形。

对于那些担任管理职务的囚犯来说，判断就变得更加多变、难以确定：劳动队长(kapo)、宿舍舍长、办事职员等等。而在办事职员的圈子里，囚犯们担任着形形色色的技能职务，常常是集中营行政职能中最专业的职务，如政治处(实际上是盖世太保的一个部门)、劳动服务部，甚至刑罚室。他们中的一些人，凭借技能和运气，接触到各个集中营里最秘密的信息，像奥斯维辛的赫尔曼·朗本（Herman Langbein），布痕瓦尔德的尤金·科根（Eugen Kogan），毛特豪森（Mauthausen）的汉斯·马萨利克（Hans Marsalek，后来书写了该集中营的历史）。我们不知道是应该钦佩他们的勇气，还是他们的机智，通过有意识地研究他们所接触的党卫军军官，了解哪些人可以买通，哪些人可以劝阻，以避免更残酷的压迫，哪些人可以勒索，哪些人可以欺骗，哪些人可以用“大清算”（redde rationem）的前景来恐吓，从而让他们能以许多具体的方式帮助狱友。

劳动队长的权力实际上也是无限的，或者更准确地说，他们的暴行被强加了一个下限：要是他们管教其他囚犯时被证明不够残忍，那么他们就会被免职或受到惩罚，但没有上限。换句话说，如果他们需要惩罚其他囚犯，有时是因为一些过错，而有时甚至没有任何动机，他们可以放手实施最狠毒的暴行。在1943年底之前，一个「卡波」(劳动部长)将囚犯殴打致死，而不用担心受到任何处罚是常见的事情。

这个非常含糊的字眼「特遣队」，党卫军指的是那些值得信赖，去操作焚尸炉的囚犯们。他们的任务是在新到的、要被送进毒气室的囚犯(往往完全不知道什么样的命运在等待着他们)中维持轶序，从毒气室运出尸体；拔掉尸体的金牙，剃掉女犯的头发，整理和归类衣服、鞋子和行李箱里的东西；把尸体送进焚尸炉，并监视炉体的运转，提取和清理骨灰。

党卫军千方百计使任何特遣队员都无法存活并说出真相。在奥斯维辛，前后共有12个特遣队，每个特遣队在几个月内维持有效运作，然后即被屠杀。每次德军都采用不同的诡计来避免他们进行可能的抵抗，每个特遣队的第一个任务便是焚烧他们前任的尸体。在1944年10月最后一个特遣队进行了暴动，炸毁了其中一个焚尸炉，随后在一场完全不对等的战斗中被镇压。

最开始时 党卫军从已进入集中营的囚犯中挑选特遣队员。人们已经证明，党卫军在挑选时不仅看重囚犯的体力，也根据对面容的深刻研究。在极少数情况下，这种选拔被当作一种惩罚措施；后来，党卫军更喜欢在铁路站台上，直接从每班到达的囚犯中挑选候选人。那些新来的囚犯在运输过程中已经筋疲力尽，失去抵抗能力。

奥斯维辛人员的90-95%都是犹太人；从另一个方面来看，这巨大的背叛和仇恨让人震惊：必须让犹太人把犹太人放进焚尸炉，必须表明犹太人是劣等民族，低等民族 对于任何命运和羞辱都逆来顺受，哪怕是灭绝他们自己。在另一方面，并非所有的党卫军都乐于把大屠杀当作每天的工作，他们把一部分工作(事实上，最肮脏的工作)委派给受害人来完成，从而宽慰(而且很可能的确有效)某些人的破碎的良心。

压迫必然引起人类道德模糊性。

在典型情况下，政治压迫几乎必将催生一个难以界定的区域：一个道德模糊、人格扭曲的区域。

权力就像毒品，没有涉足其中的人不会意识到对它的需要，而一旦开始(也许是一种偶然，就像兰科斯基)，对权力的依赖和需要自诞生一刻起便日渐膨胀。


End file.
